


Don't Mess with the Kid We Scare

by EnterintotheBandom



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Kidnapping, Monsters, Writing Prompt, monster in the closet, monster under the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: Writing Prompt: A child is kidnapped, outraged, the monsters living under their bed and in their closet vow to find them





	Don't Mess with the Kid We Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a writing prompt I saw at 11 pm and wrote until 12 am

Brendon didn’t come home from school that friday afternoon. The only reason Pete noticed was because he never entered his room and sat on the bed, shaking the place that Pete was hidden in. He’d usually just make noises to spook him at night or have his eyes glow for Brendon to see whenever he looked under his bed. It was Pete’s job, but Pete was worried when he never came home. He heard Brendon’s mother crying in the next room.

He learned through the voice in the wall that Brendon, along with his 4 friends, Sarah, Ryan, Spencer and Dallon, were pulled off the street on their way home from school. 

Pete never felt anything before he heard that Brendon was kidnapped, but now he felt rage and fear. Rage against whoever took Brendon and his friends, and fear for the poor child and his friends. Now of course Pete was just a cluster of shadows that could take any form, making it easy to fit under Brendon’s bed and hide from Brendon’s parents when they looked under the bed for him.

Pete vowed that second that he was going to find Brendon and his friends, and save him, bring him back home. Why? So he could continue scaring the child? Maybe.. Pete really didn’t know. Maybe he was attached to the 9 year old he had been scaring since he was only 4, when he got the bed.

Pete came out from the bed that night, ready to begin his search, only to notice the closet door open as well. Out came a furry monster with horns that was purple, wearing a scarf and a hat. They looked just like the creature Pete saw in the drawings Brendon dropped on the floor.

“Who are you?” Pete asked in his echoing voice, as he was still in the shadow form with glowing yellow eyes.

“Who are you?” The creature asked, squinting.

“Pete, I live under the bed, who are you?” 

“I’m Patrick, I live in the closet.” The monster said, crossing his arms.

“I’m going to find Brendon.” Pete says, going to the window.

“I’m coming too. I’ve spent the last 5 hours planning how to find him, I’m guessing you have too.” Patrick said, crossing his arms.

Pete slowly took the form of a human, the only thing being wrong was his eyes and greyed skin.

“How are we supposed to hide you?” Pete asked.

“There’s no moon tonight, no one will see me.” Patrick said.

Pete rolled his eyes, then opened the window. They left the house and began their search.

They found the street where Brendon and his friends disappeared from. They began to try to find anything they could to figure out where the children were taken.

“Maybe it was that man that Brendon kept drawing, he threw the drawings into the closet when his mom was going to come into the room.” Patrick said, taking a piece of paper out of his hat. Pete looked at the picture of the man. It was pretty good, like most of Brendon’s drawings.

“We need to find this man, does he have a name?” Pete asked.

“I heard Brendon say his name was Robert Lucas and he was the janitor in his school.” Patrick says. “He said the man stared at him and his friends and scared him.”

“We should check the school. Maybe we’ll find clues.” Pete said. Patrick nodded to agree.

They got to the school and went inside. Pete was in his complete shadow form scouting ahead. He noticed the janitor, Robert Lucas, going into the basement. Pete gestured for Patrick to follow him, and they went into the basement. They found him looking down at two boxes. Both monsters could hear the whimpering from inside of them.

“Oh my pretties, soon we’ll be home and you’ll all be in your rooms playing, like you should be.” The janitor said laughing. Pete felt the rage bubble inside of him again. They found him, they found Brendon and his friends. Pete made a loud screeching noise and lunged at the man, taking a more monstrous form than his human one. The man fell to the ground screaming. Patrick attacked him after Pete took him down. They knocked him out and tied him up.

Pete hovered over to the box, turning back to his human form. He slowly opened the box. Inside was Brendon, Sarah and Ryan, all tied up, gagged, and crying. They looked up with him, fear in their eyes. Pete picked up Brendon first, taking the gag off of him. Brendon looked scared, but almost relieved. Brendon still squirmed however, as if he was trying to fight Pete. Pete gave Brendon to Patrick, who untied him. Brendon ran back to the box crying still, almost as if he thought Pete wanted to hurt Ryan and Sarah. Brendon started yelling and crying, kicking Pete’s leg.

Pete was silent, hating the fact Brendon was this scared of him. Patrick had the same look in his eyes when Pete glanced at him.

Pete took Ryan and Sarah out, letting Brendon untie the two kids. Sarah and Ryan hid behind Brendon terrified of the two. They freed Spencer and Dallon from the other box. 

“Tell the police that Robert did it. Get out of here, run to someone who can help.” Pete said before he and Patrick left.

Brendon was home the next day. His mom was crying again, but this time with joy. From the news report Patrick and Pete could both hear through the walls, Robert was caught and the children were okay.

Brendon came into his room about 3 hours later, sitting at his desk. He didn’t speak, he just sat there. Pete watched from under the bed. He was happy Brendon was home again, and promised himself he’d never let Brendon look that scared again.

Brendon walked to his bed, silently. Brendon just stood there for a minute, before slowly kneeling to look under his bed. Pete backed himself into the darkest part under the bed, just wanting Brendon to believe he was gone and never be scared of the monster under his bed again.

But then, Brendon looked disappointed. He sighed as he looked everywhere, as if he was looking for Pete.

“Hello..?” He asked.

Pete slowly let his eyes start glowing. Brendon jumped a little, looking scared, then he calmed down.

“T-thank you..” Brendon said, his voice shaking. Pete didn’t know what to say, he just closed his eyes, and said

“You’re welcome…”

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing this, hope you liked it!


End file.
